The present invention relates to a motor vehicle gearbox comprising a housing with an input shaft and two countershafts lying in a plane offset from the input shaft and having gears in engagement with gears on the input shaft, at least one gear of each pair of mutually engaging gears on said shafts being disengageable from its shaft, one of said disengageable gears being mounted on one countershaft and being disposed to transmit torque in the first gear speed to a final drive unit.